


Negotiations

by cardassianDecepticon



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Awkward Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardassianDecepticon/pseuds/cardassianDecepticon
Summary: Dukat and Sisko consider the pros and cons of diplomatic meetings.(Based on a conversation in a groupchat. The idea was "what if Cardassians had minor touch-telepathy in addition to snakelike olfactory sensors in their tongues?". )





	Negotiations

**"An interesting fact about Cardassian diplomatic meetings is that each one begins with tongue kissing between all involved parties. Cardassians can form a mild telepathic bond through extended tongue-to-tongue contact, not enough to influence another's thoughts, but enough to detect deceit. Even if the technique is ineffective on those present, the kiss is considered a symbolic gesture of trust and honesty.”** _ -Cultural Quirks Across the Quadrant: a Guide to Interstellar Ettiquette _

 

 Benjamin Sisko's least favorite part of meetings with Gul Dukat was definitely the nonchalance with which he excused the horrors of the occupation, but the kiss was a close second. The obligatory makeout only had to last long enough for Dukat to determine he wasn't actively lying, but he always used a pretense of suspicion to drag it out.

 At least his kissing skills weren't getting rusty in the absence of a real love life, but if these peace talks went on much longer, Ben was afraid he'd never get the taste out of his mouth. Just the other night he'd awoken from a nightmare where his date had turned into Dukat, and now he had to recreate the whole horrible thing! If he had even a smidgen less resolve, he might resign from Starfleet just to get away from the Gul.

 

 Skrain Dukat's favorite part of meetings with Commander Sisko had to be making him uncomfortable with casual reminders that he was just as much a caring father and devoted citizen as any Starfleet officer, but the kiss was a close second. The customary gesture only had to last long enough to determine there was no immediate danger or intent to sabotage the meeting, but he always savored the taste of those soft lips as long as he could excuse.  

 The extent of the kiss implied heavy suspicion, which any Cardassian would also interpret as a sign of respect. He could only hope Sisko would pick up on the undercurrent of desire. If these peace talks went on much longer, he was afraid he might develop a genuine infatuation with the Commander. For weeks now, he'd woken up with the ghost of Sisko's mouth against his, mercilessly taunting him. If he had even a smidgen less resolve, he might throw propriety to the hounds and resign from the military just to stay on ~~Terok Nor~~ Deep Space Nine.


End file.
